


TLC

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Spock needs some human comfort to get through the pain from his injury.Complete





	TLC

Jim watched anxiously as Bones used the instrument on Spock. It made a sound as McCoy waved it over Spock’s injury, but it didn’t seem to lessen the pain any.

Spock’s eyes were shut and he was breathing a little laboured, pained noises escaping from him that he couldn’t help and Jim hated it to hear. Hated the fact the others were there and could hear them as well.  
Spock was beyond caring though. And that was what worried him the most.

Spock tensed suddenly, sat up slightly. His jaw was clenched and he was breathing deeply through his nose.  
“It’s okay, just ride it out, try not to tense up,” McCoy soothed, gently pushing Spock back down with one hand. He looked to Jim as he continued with the treatment and Jim knew McCoy wanted him to do something, he just didn’t know what.

Jim was a tactile person but he knew that Spock wasn’t. But it wasn’t all he had, so he reached and grabbed onto Spock’s arm. it wasn’t skin to skin, so he at least didn’t need to worry about touch telepathy.

“Jim?” Spock said.

“I’m not going anywhere right now, okay?”

Spock didn’t say anything, but Jim saw him flex his fingers- grasping towards Jim’s hand. He couldn’t reach Jim of course, not with Jim holding on to that same arm. So he slipped his hand down from Spock’s forearm to his wrist and held it there, the fabric still between them.

“No,” Spock muttered, and he turned his hand towards Jim’s, grabbing Jim’s own wrist before sliding down from wrist to hand. He wanted the skin to skin contact, Jim realised as Spock held his hand, his grip tighter than Jim imaged it could be when he was so badly injured.

Jim turned to look to McCoy, who was looking down at their joined hands. he looked up to meet Jim’s gaze and shook his head slightly. “Whatever gets him through this. Once it’s done, he’ll feel a lot better, I promise.”

Jim nodded. And he didn’t let go.


End file.
